


Kryptonite

by amathela



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan wants to be Superman.  Lilly just wants to be adored, and Logan wants to escape.  And Veronica never really played by the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-series, so no spoilers.

It was a game they used to play.

Lilly would say that when she grew up (meaning, of course, never), she wanted to be Wonder Woman or She-Ra or the Pink Power Ranger. Something suitably fabulous; she could have pulled it off. Sometimes Veronica thought that she really just wanted to be Lilly Kane, but that was probably just as good.

Duncan would always be Superman. At his proclamation, Lilly and Logan would both roll their eyes; Lilly in boredom, Logan in disgust.

Logan would want to be Spiderman or Wolverine or The Flash. It always seemed dependent on his mood; the powers didn't really seem to matter, and he never picked the same one twice. Veronica understands better now than she did then (because she didn't understand then at all) what each of them meant. She could almost have predicted how he'd act, what had happened to him, based on what superhero he chose. If she'd known.

She would always say that she'd be Lois Lane, or Lana Lang, or whatever damsel in distress Duncan wanted to rescue that week. It made Duncan happy, and Lilly look like she wanted to barf.

Really, Veronica thought she probably wanted to be Batman. He solved crime and had cool gadgets, and he didn't need to be born with superpowers to make a difference. She never said it, though; they would have vetoed it anyway. Lilly, because Batman was a boy; she probably would have made Veronica be Supergirl instead. Duncan wouldn't have said that girls just can't do that kind of thing, but he might have thought it. So she kept it a secret. They never would have played along.

Except for Logan. Veronica thinks that maybe Logan would have understood.


End file.
